That's What You Get
by TymLord
Summary: What would happen if Edward went after the wolves, after they ransacked the Cullen house.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, you don't have to read this if you don't want to, I was just bored, and don't take it that I hate Twilight I'm just on the wall about it. Oh, and Bella _is_ a Mary Sue. Sorry, needed more words, to make it even.**

* * *

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed into the black night of the woods, searching for any sign of the vampire that she loved. Loved considering that Edward had run off after Jacob and the other wolves, after they had broke into the Cullen house and stolen some things, and she had no idea of what happened to him. Not even Alice had known when Bella asked her. "EDWARD! Where did you go?" Bella screamed again, dropping to the ground sobbing.

"Bella, sweety, You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer. Perhaps you can wait for Edward inside the house." Esme soothed kneeling down next to Bella. "We're sure that he's okay, we just have to believe that he is."

"Esme is right Bella, the only reason that I can't see Edward is because he's so close to the wolves, and you know that I can't see them." Alice also soothed, taking the spot on the otherside of Bella's crumpled form.

"O-o-okay, i-if you t-think s-so," Bella stuttered, trying to stand but failing terribly. Having to be caught by Emmett the second time she nearly fell over.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! I see him, and you're not going to like it one bit." Alice screamed, rushing into Bella's room in the Cullen house, with complete disregard for whether Bella was asleep or not, cause Alice never sleeps. (Hey, she is a vampire, and she's so preppy, so even if she was human she still wouldn't sleep, she has so much damn energy.)

"Alice, what are you talking about, and what time is it?" Bella replied to the screaming groggily, sitting up in her bed.

"I doesn't matter, I saw Edward. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Alice continued to scream, jumping onto the bed, nearly knocking Bella off.

"Who did you see?" Bella replied sleepily, unfazed by nearly being knocked off the bed.

"Edward! What are you talking about, how can you not know who he is?"

"I really have no idea who you're talking about."

"Shit. Carlisle!!! Come here, something's wrong with Bella."

* * *

"Okay, what is exactly wrong with her Alice?" Calisle murmered, taking routine check-up steps to Bella. "What do you mean she doesn't know who Edward is; by the way who is Edward?" Carlisle answered after hearing Alice's response.

"Oh god, not you too." Alice said, horrified. "Esme! she'll know who Edward is, she'd never forget one of her children." Alice said to herself running from the room in search of her vampire mother.

* * *

"Esme! Please tell me that you know who Edward is and that he is your son." Alice yelled running into the greenhouse behind the house, filled with Night Phlox, Casablanca Lilies, Climbing Hydrangea, moon Flower, Four O' Clocks, and Evening Primrose.

"Hello Alice, but who was it that you wanted me to know?" Esme said, sitting up from tending to the Casablance lilies.

"Edward. Your son?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I don't know who that is."

"Oh no. Is there anyone that remembers Edward? Emmett, Jasper!"

* * *

"Emmett, Jasper, do you remember Edward?" Alice asked as calmly as she could, running to the living room which currently her brothers were located. Both were playing Halo on X-Box 360, and seemed to be utterly intwined in the game.

"Who?" They both answered at thesame time like twins.

"Edward!" Alice started screaming again.

"Sorry Alice, but we don't have any clue who that is; he a friend of yours?" Jasper said looking away from the television screen to look at Alice's disheveled form in the doorway.

"Agh!!!! This is not happening!" Alice screamed once more, running from the doorway over to and up the stairs.  
Both boys just shrugged and went back killing Hunters on their little incessant game.

* * *

"Rosalie! Do you remember Edward at all?" Alice yelled eady to explode at how frustrated(sp?) she was on how almost all of her family didn't remember Edward.

"Why of course I do, and that little human he's so fond of. Why do you ask anyway?" Rosalie answered, turning away from her vanity, after brushing her golden hair.

"Oh thank every religious god, I only ask because no one else remembers him, including Bella. She has no idea who he is, and no one else does either, it's maddening." Alice rambled, finally starting to calm down, after finding someone that does remember Edward.

"Wait, Bella doesn't remember who Edward is anymore? Yay, I can finally have him to myself." Rosalie cheered upon hearing the, what should be, horrid news.

"Get over yourself you whore, damn, Edward does not want you; besides this is serious."

"You're right, besides I only say those things because Emmett seems more interested in Jasper than me, I'm sure that you've felt the same."

"Yes, I have. But that doesn't matter right now. I saw a small glimpse of Edward, and it was really bad, sort of."

"Bad? How? Why sort of?"

"Well, when I saw him, it was because he was with the wolves, Jacob Black and Sam Uley."

"Okay, we all know that he went after the wolves."

"Yes, but he was '_with_' the wolves."

"Oh... OH!!! Ewww, why would he do something like that? Ok, if that was the bad part what was the sort of?"

"Well, the sort of part is, that the scene was kinda hot. In a sick way, but you understand what I'm saying right?" (Okay, if you have to picture what she's talking about, because I will not describe it, I see Robert Pattenson with a better body, not the nasty one that he had in the movie. Okay, it's gross, wax the chest and get more definition, and then we'll be good.)

"Yes, and I do think that would be hot. Was Edward top, bottom, or in the middle?"

"Ewww, Rosalie! Ugh, I hate when you stare at me like that, fine if you must know he was in the middle. Sam on top and Jacob on bottom. Pervert."

"Oh gawd, I would have loved to see the hot vampire/wolf sandwich! Also, true I may be a pervert, but it's one of the things that you love about me." Rosalie stated, leaning over to leave a small, sweet peck on Alice's cheek.

"Yes it is." Alice replied, leaning back over to Rosalie and planted a soft kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Random drabble and inuendo, don't have to read I just write on this when I'm bored. Bye. Three more words for an even number.**

* * *

"Carlisle? Why do you think Alice went sort of crazy like that?" Bella asked looking up at Carlisle from her spot lying on the couch.

"I don't know sweety, but I'm concerned about who this Edward fellow is, and what he's doing to Alice. I'm sure it's nothing good." Was Carlisle's reply, moving from his desk to sit next to Bella on the couch. "I'm going to hurt him if he hurts Alice."

"You're getting ahead of yourself Carlisle, I doubt that Alice would do anything stupid to get herself hurt. But she seemed a little upset, oh well, Rosalie will cheer her up and calm her down. But that means I won't get any sleep."

"Why is it that you won't get any sleep?"

"Because my room is smackdab in the middle of Rosalie and Alice's. That's why, I thought it would be obvious?"

"Well clearly it's too late in the night for me to think completely straight. Anwa who says I want you to sleep tonight." Carlisle mused, leaning in close to Bella.

"Carlisle, you need to calm down, it takes a bit before I get ready for that. Especially with you." Bella winked, getting up from the couch; Carlisle following.


End file.
